<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nundercover by Pootin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922713">Nundercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin'>Pootin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1 Peter 4:8 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sharing a Bed, camilil, tbh just an excuse to put them in cool outfits, vicariously living out my italian vacation dreams through this fic, who’s the big spoon place your bets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila knew God, she knew that He was understanding, patient and forgiving. She approached every person, every situation in life with this mindset. </p><p>Always be kind.</p><p>She just couldn't quite give herself the same kindness she so easily gave to others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1 Peter 4:8 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nundercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks everyone who's left kudos and comments so far, it feels great to know you're enjoying this series! ❤️🥰</p><p>There are links to pictures of their outfits within the fic by the way 👀 Click on their underlined names!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camila woke up the next day sometime around noon with a splitting headache.</p><p>“Oh gosh.” She winced at the bright sunlight filtering into the room through the blinds, rubbing her eyes as she sat up to find herself in bed. On the bedside table next to her was a glass of water and a box of paracetamol.</p><p>Camila popped two tablets out of the casing and drank the entire glass of water in one go, she had a severe case of cottonmouth that needed to be rectified immediately.</p><p>“Rise and shine sinner!” Mary popped her head into the room and greeted Camila in a sing-song voice.</p><p>“S-sinner?!” Camila was alarmed at how hoarse her voice sounded, giving away her night time adventures. She clutched at her collarbone, eyebrows raising comically high on her forehead.</p><p>“Woah, chill out Sister. I get it, we all need to have a drink now and then. You <em> could </em> have saved some for me though.”</p><p>Camila sighed internally, it was about the Limoncello, not the...well, suffice to say it wasn’t the worst thing the others could’ve found out about.</p><p>“C’mon, everybody’s waiting for you.” Mary withdrew out of the room.</p><p>Camila yawned, stretched her arms out and reluctantly got out of bed. She went to take her shoes off, but they were already off her feet. She trudged along to the living room area to find the rest of the group waiting for her. Everyone looked refreshed, and she’d be with them if it weren’t for her terrible lapse in judgement. The bags under her eyes, generally groggy appearance and messy hair had everyone doing double takes.</p><p>“Holy shit dude!” Ava couldn’t stop herself from exclaiming out loud. “You look...great?”</p><p>Beatrice eyed Camila warily, concerned for the usually well behaved nun. “Did you drink the <em>entire </em> bottle on your own?”</p><p>“I...might’ve gotten a little bit carried away while on watch.” Camila said, embarrassed at the whole situation. She certainly wasn’t going to tell the others that Lilith had also drank her fair share of the alcohol. The other woman didn’t look anywhere near as hungover as Camila did.</p><p>Mary read the label on the empty bottle and whistled. “32%? I’m surprised you haven’t thrown up already.”</p><p>The mention of throwing up had Camila cradling her stomach. She felt queasy and hungry simultaneously. At least she hadn’t fallen asleep in the hard wooden rocking chair. </p><p>“Actually...how did I end up in bed?” Camila mused, mostly to herself. The last thing she could remember was dozing off in the chair as it rocked her back and forth, lulling her into a calming sleep.</p><p>“You fell asleep at some point, so I carr- <em>woke </em> you up and guided you to your room. I took over from there.” Lilith said nonchalantly from where she was sitting on the sofa, not looking up but instead continuing to pick at her plate of food.</p><p>Camila picked up on the slip up.</p><p>
  <em> She carried me. </em>
</p><p>“Aww look at that, legacy’s already softening up.” Mary cooed over her cup of coffee.</p><p>Lilith shot her a glare before returning to her breakfast.</p><p>“Ava and I drove into the nearby Villagio Adriano this morning, and quickly picked up some supplies.” Beatrice informed Camila. “Medical kits, food and clothing to change into. We weren’t recognised, but the event last night is being reported almost everywhere, so we’re going to have to blend in.”</p><p>“Wait, how did you manage to get the van started?” Camila asked.</p><p>“We found spare keys in the glove compartment.” Beatrice replied. </p><p>Camila wondered if everything that happened last night could’ve been avoided if they’d found the keys earlier. In some convoluted way the hotwiring of the car had ignited the series of bad decisions she’d made last night. Was this a desperate attempt to shift the reasons behind her actions onto a innocent van? Sure, anything to lessen the guilt she felt heavy in her heart. She was elated to have gotten closer with Lilith after hearing her open up about her feelings, but she really regretted getting closer in the <em> other </em> sense.</p><p>
  <em> Everything happens for a reason I suppose. </em>
</p><p>“Think fast!” Ava shouted, throwing Camila a plain black duffle bag from across the room. She managed to catch it just in time, letting out a small <em> ‘oof’ </em> at the impact.</p><p>Beatrice playfully rolled her eyes at Ava before continuing. “Mother Superion was in touch this morning. She’s doing some damage control, explaining our situation to Duretti. Obviously he's confused and not exactly <em>pleased</em> with us right now. We should be okay laying low and recovering here for a few days, as soon as our plans are a little bit more solidified we can be on our way home.”</p><p>“Shit, might as well enjoy the view while we’re at it.” Mary said, kicking her feet up on the sofa.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. I booked this place for four nights, so hopefully we should be ready by then.” Camila said, peeking into the black duffle bag. “What’s this for?”</p><p>“Oh those contain our change of clothes, I was going to grab anything I found off the rails, but Ava insisted on...<em>picking </em> specific outfits. So, don’t look at me, is all I'm saying.” Beatrice forewarned the group.</p><p>All eyes went to Ava, who let out a nervous chuckle. </p><p>“Don’t worry! My impeccable sense in fashion won’t let you guys down. Besides, the clothes don’t define you. <em> You </em> define you.” Ava said proudly, hands on her hips.</p><p>“Thanks Miss motivational speaker. Let’s see the damage.” Mary drawled out and reached out for her bag.</p><p>Ava passed out the rest of the bags, she was practically buzzing with excitement. Everyone zipped open the bags and pulled out the clothes from inside, it was quiet for a bit as each of the women looked over the outfits that Ava had picked.</p><p>“I know you guys, apart from Mary, have to be modest and all so I got some long sleeved shirts, but I’ve got t-shirts if you want to wear those.” </p><p>Camila heard Ava’s confidence deflating slightly as no one said anything. She held up the cream dungarees that had been chosen for her and appreciated it. It was nice.</p><p>“You know what, not bad. Not bad at all kid.” Mary said with a smirk.</p><p>“I love it. Thank you Ava.” Camila chimed in with a sweet smile.</p><p>“It’s very different to what I’m used to, but I like it.” Lilith said with a small smile. She was getting better at those recently.</p><p>Camila looked over at Lilith from the corner of her eye, noticing how she held back any snarky remarks she'd normally have for Ava. </p><p>Ava’s face lit up, she clapped her hands together and started motioning for everyone to get up.</p><p>“This is <em> just </em> like in the movies, a fashion makeover montage. Come on, go get changed! I want everyone to walk out in <em> slow motion</em>.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re using OCS money to fuel your fantasies.” Lilith said exasperatedly, walking towards one of the bedrooms to change.</p><p>“This one’s on Beatrice for letting her get away with it.” Mary said, pointing at the sheepish looking nun.</p><p>“If you were in my position you would’ve done the same thing!” Beatrice defended herself.</p><p>Camila laughed and headed to the bathroom to change, deciding to freshen up in the process. She found a tube of toothpaste and labelled toothbrushes next to the sink. She picked up the one that had <em> ‘Camila :D’ </em> scrawled onto it haphazardly with permanent marker and brushed her teeth. The AirBnB thankfully came with a bunch of towels, which she used after a quick shower. </p><p><a href="https://pin.it/2ax3FHv">Camila</a> had become so used to wearing the layered woolen uniform of the church that the dungarees and thin orange turtleneck made her feel almost naked. The lack of habit left her feeling even more vulnerable, but she had to admit that it was certainly a bit more comfortable than her usual robes. She had gotten used to the Spanish heat after transferring from the cold environment of Inverness, that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the lighter clothing when she had the chance.</p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror, brushed her fingers over the bruise on her cheek and closed her eyes, her mind drifting off to last night. She hadn’t drank enough to forget, the details were hazy, but she could <em> never </em> forget the way Lilith had caressed her face.</p><p>Camila left the bathroom after carefully packing away her field uniform in the duffle bag. She made her way to the kitchen for some food, she was starving. She found Ava and Lilith there, both already changed. Ava was sipping on some orange juice, talking Lilith’s ear off whilst she cleaned up her plate. </p><p>Camila couldn’t stop herself from staring. The white, cotton, button up shirt hung on <a href="https://pin.it/5zfcqIp">Lilith’s</a> frame perfectly. The loosely tapered dark blue trousers, complemented by the thin brown belt, stopped just above the black chelsea boots on her feet. Her silver hair was let down, framing her face and contrasting against her tan skin.</p><p>Ava squealed as she ran over to Camila. “I knew it would fit you perfectly anyways, but you look so goddamn <em> adorable</em>!”</p><p>Camila let Ava squish her face, lacking energy to do anything about it. She just let out a weak laugh and attempted to pull her face away.</p><p>“Thanks Ava, I like your outfit. Interesting choice of socks.”</p><p><a href="https://pin.it/5H7rtZA">Ava</a> did a small twirl, leather jacket flaring out as she did so. She had on a Rolling Stones t-shirt that was tucked into high waisted denim jeans, the cuffed hem showed off a pair of black socks with a pattern of white crosses printed on them. </p><p>“You look nice, Lilith.” Camila said, glancing over at the taller woman and getting her attention.</p><p>“Thanks. The dungarees suit you.” Was all Lilith could say before averting her eyes, preoccupied with the washing up in the sink. </p><p><a href="https://pin.it/14CKRor">Mary</a> walked out next in a loose, black sleeveless shirt tucked into black cargo pants, various chains and belts hanging off of it. On her feet were a pair of chunky combat boots, the look was completed by a pair of aviator style sunglasses. She looked like a bona fide bounty hunter. </p><p>“If you searched for badass in a dictionary, there’d be a picture of you.” Ava said in awe, shooting two finger guns at Mary.</p><p>“Flattery will get you everywhere.” She tilted the accessory on her face downwards to smile at Ava. “These sunglasses were a nice touch.”</p><p><a href="https://pin.it/5z4X3qX">Beatrice</a> was the last to emerge in an all white outfit. The white button up shirt sleeves gathered at her elbows, a dark brown belt held up the loose fitting white trousers. She had on a pair of white slip on brogues that perfectly fit the classy outfit.</p><p>“It feels just a tad bit extravagant...” Beatrice said, examining her complete outfit. “But I really like it.”</p><p>Ava seemed to have been struck speechless, her mouth opened and closed a few times before her body settled on a thumbs up. “N-nice!”</p><p>“You look lovely Bea.” Camila said saving Ava from herself. “I think Ava did a great job picking the outfits, plus these dungarees are super comfortable.” </p><p>She looked down at the all white, chuck taylor style shoes she had on. She had a pair similar to these when she was younger. It felt strange but pleasant to switch up their day to day look, even if it’d only last a few days. </p><p>“Yeah well if I wasn’t a warrior nun, I’d be a stylist.” Ava said grinning at her work.</p><p>“We should be okay sticking to the nearby areas in these clothes.” Lilith addressed the group. “Even if Mother Superion can’t meet an agreement with Duretti, he will be hard pressed to find photos of any of us, so that’ll delay any searches he may have planned. Though I’m sure he’s got enough on his plate with Adriel on the loose.”</p><p>“We <em> did </em> blow up the Vatican. As soon as he finds that creepy motherfucker he’s gonna be on our ass.” Mary said grimly. No one bothered correcting her on her language, far too preoccupied with other priorities. </p><p>“That is if Adriel doesn’t find us first.” Ava sighed. Her eyes had a faraway look to them, as if she was reliving the moment back at the Vatican. </p><p>Camila looked around at the tense, worried faces of her friends. “Maybe we’re here for a reason, even if it is just to relax. God Himself had to rest on the seventh day. This is our opportunity to refocus and regain energy, whilst we still have the chance to.”</p><p>She watched as the expressions of concern that surrounded her lifted slowly, her words soothing the tensions in the room.</p><p>“Camila’s right,” Lilith said, garnering a slightly surprised look from Camila. “We’ve been through a lot. We need time to recuperate if we want to be at our best.”</p><p>“Well then, I guess that you could say we’re...<em>nundercover </em> for now<em>.”</em> Beatrice looked around at everyone, an unsure smirk on her lips.</p><p>Ava had a delighted look on her face, and turned to give Beatrice a loud high five, whilst Mary simply facepalmed and groaned.</p><p>“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m gonna go outside, enjoy the sun and relax while I can.” Mary said, slipping her sunglasses back on. “God knows I need a damn vacation.”</p><p>They all unanimously agreed to do just that, clearing away any bags and clutter before going outside. </p><p>Camila was about to follow the others out the door before her stomach interrupted her, rumbling loudly. A dire reminder that she was running on an empty, hungover stomach. </p><p>“I’m going to have some breakfast first. I’ll join you guys in a bit.” She said, waving them off.</p><p>The others left as Camila walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the freshly stocked up fridge. She assumed that the numerous containers of chocolate mousse and various types of cheeses were Ava’s doing. </p><p>She retracted her head from the fridge, flinching as she saw Lilith standing by the dinner table. An immediate awkwardness settled over the two of them as she found herself tongue tied in the presence of the other woman. She looked at the egg in her hand, racking her brain for something to say. </p><p>“I’m sorry about dozing off whilst on watch. You must be so tired.” Camila apologised, truly feeling bad about not doing her job properly.</p><p>“It’s alright, I...I didn’t get much sleep in anyways.” Lilith replied, walking over nearer to Camila and bridging the gap between them, before stopping abruptly and keeping some distance. </p><p>Lilith leaned against the kitchen counter, her hands shoved into the pockets of her trousers. She looked effortlessly cool and Camila hated how she couldn’t control her thoughts around the other woman.</p><p>“Listen, last night-” Camila started but was cut off quickly by Lilith. </p><p>“I’m sorry about last night. I can’t remember everything in great detail, but my mind wasn’t in the right place. Clearly. So if I did or said anything to upset you...” She had a distressed look on her face.</p><p>“No no, <em> I’m </em> sorry. I shouldn’t have offered the drinks in the first place.” Camila reassured Lilith. “It’s my fault really. You didn’t do anything wrong.” </p><p>The taller woman still had an anxious energy about her. She wouldn’t look Camila in the eyes, choosing to focus her gaze someplace else.</p><p>“I appreciate you opening up to me.” Camila said quietly. </p><p>Lilith finally looked at her. She smiled tightly at that. </p><p>“Thank you for listening.”</p><p>Camila smiled back, genuine and full of warmth.</p><p>“Let’s just...forget about it?” Lilith suggested, her eyebrows pushing together subtly.</p><p>Camila nodded at that, she bit the inside of her cheek. </p><p>“That would be best.”</p><p>But she doesn’t know how she could forget it.</p><p>She doesn’t know how she could forget when she can still, <em>still</em> feel Lilith’s fingers on her face. </p><p>On her waist.</p><p>
  <em> The ghost of her touch on my palm.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There was a wonderful breeze passing over the hill Camila laid on. The area they were in, someplace near central Italy, preceded the great mountains only a few miles away. She wasn't quite near the top of the world up here, but it felt a heck of a lot like it in the moment.</p><p>The peaceful quiet was interrupted by a loud Ava, she was running through the fields below whooping and laughing as Mary chased after her. Camila sat up to watch the two mess about, she ran her hands through the </p><p>Camila instinctively smiled at the scenery before her. A moment of peace in the madness that surrounded them. This was a needed break amidst the continuously difficult events they had endured over the last few weeks. She knew that this wouldn’t last long, that soon enough they’d be thrust back into the unstable world, but for now they could indulge in this haven. </p><p>She caught a glimpse of Mary tackling Ava, the two lightly rough-housing on the luscious green grass. Mary had sustained some serious damage to her body, so Ava didn't fight back much, she just kind of let herself be pushed around.</p><p>Camila heard Ava laugh loudly and wondered what it would be like to relive the experiences she’s already had for the first time again.</p><p>She looked over at Lilith who stood at the edge of the hill, her shirt billowing in the wind. She seemed to be watching the sunset, orange glow casting shadows over her lithe form.</p><p>Camila had had a few crushes in her life, sure. A majority of people would experience romance and relationships in their life, but Camila had never pursued anything further, never really taken any of it seriously as her heart and mind were more focused on God. After all, becoming a nun meant abiding by all the rules, it meant having determination and above all else irrefutable faith. She had shown the dedication required to become one and the few obstacles in her path weren’t enough to deter her.</p><p>But this...this obstacle that came in the form of a woman. This was an obstacle Camila hadn't expected, and the obstacle wasn't just any woman, she was a nun in the same order as her. A nun who had <em>literally</em> been to hell and back.</p><p>Beatrice sat down next to Camila, making almost no noise as she did so. Camila was used to Beatrice’s silent nature, she felt the senior Sister's presence and smiled at her.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?”</p><p>“Just contemplating the life choices I made that led me to this moment." Beatrice replied, making Camila chuckle softly. "What’s up with you?”</p><p>“Oh you know, on the run and all that.” Camila said flippantly.</p><p>“Mhm. Is there anything you want to talk about?” Beatrice asked.</p><p>
  <em> Uh oh. </em>
</p><p>“What do you mean?” Camila asked calmly, exuding an air of ignorance.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” Beatrice said quietly, cautiously.</p><p>The facade was quickly lost as Camila began panicking internally.</p><p>“The drinking is very unlike you Camila, I’m definitely not going to police your actions nor tell you what to do, I just wanted to check in. Make sure you’re alright.” Beatrice gave her an understanding look.</p><p><em>Another close call.</em> <em> Phew.</em></p><p>“Thanks Bea.” Camila said, knocking their shoulders together. “But you don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>“Of course, you’re perfectly capable. But it’s always good to talk about things, sometimes. I spent far too long trying to keep everything locked up, it can be detrimental in the long run.”</p><p>Camila appreciated Beatrice’s advice. The other nun was like a mentor to her, guiding her through the process of becoming a dependable warrior in the OCS. She always attentively listened to what Beatrice had to say. </p><p>“I can only hope to one day be as wise as you.” Camila said, grinning at Beatrice. </p><p>She wished to confide in Beatrice the secrets kept in her heart, but it was still too early to do so. Camila had yet to even comprehend how serious these emotions that had emerged were, whether they were fleeting or here for good. </p><p>"Sooo...who <em>have</em> you been talking to?" Camila asked with a sly smile, wanting to keep her thoughts off of topics that involved emotions of the romantic kind.</p><p>Camila had a feeling she knew who it was that Beatrice felt comfortable enough to talk with. One, formerly dead Halo Bearer came to mind. Ever since Ava had appeared Beatrice had changed in small ways, Camila had only been in the OCS for a handful of weeks, but she'd become close to Beatrice in that time. She saw how the two women interacted, a connection that seemed to have been almost instantaneous. They were good for each other.</p><p>Camila still wasn't fully sure what kind of connection it was quite yet, but she didn't judge. Not at all. Yes, they had taken vows that were to always be upheld, always be the number one priority. But Camila knew God, she knew that He was understanding, patient and forgiving. She approached every person, every situation in life with this mindset. Always be kind.</p><p>She just couldn't quite give herself the same kindness she so easily gave to others.</p><p>Beatrice seemed to fumble her words. "Um, uh well I-"</p><p>“My brethren! I require sustenance!” Ava's voice interrupts Beatrice mid-sentence.</p><p>That was essentially her unique way of announcing that she was hungry to everyone. </p><p>They made their way down the hill and back to the cottage. Together they all busied around in the kitchen making fettuccine alfredo for dinner. It wasn’t like making dinner back at the Cat’s Cradle, whether it was due to the limited space they had or the circumstances they were under, everything and everyone felt a lot more closer. Camila missed her Sisters from the OCS, they were a family after all, but she felt grateful that she was still with those around her.</p><p>Mary acted as head chef with Beatrice and Camila as sous chefs. Ava flitted around here and there being an adorable nuisance to everyone as Lilith tried to prevent her from interrupting too much. The Halo Bearer recounted her memories of the village Mary and her had retreated to, cooking in the kitchen and fighting a demon with slabs of meat.</p><p>They all sat down at the kitchen table Ava had set. It was a circular table, and although Lilith was to the left of Camila, she was glad the taller woman wasn’t in front of her. Awkward eye contact over fettuccine was the last thing she needed right now.</p><p>“What’s with the candles?” Mary asked Ava exasperatedly. The table had an excessive amount of candles on it, resembling more of a fire hazard than a relaxing candle lit dinner.</p><p>“It’s <em> mood </em>lighting<em>. </em> I’m setting the mood.” The Halo Bearer replied, wiggling her eyebrows. </p><p>“Setting the mood<em>?</em> I’m surprised you haven’t set the <em>cottage</em> on fire already.” Lilith said sharply, drawing a bout of laughter from everyone at the table bar Ava. </p><p>Their night continued in a similar fashion. Lighthearted jokes swapped over dinner as plates gradually became empty and seconds were served. Concerns were put on hold as they allowed themselves to enjoy this moment of reprieve.</p><p>“I’ll be keeping watch tonight.” Beatrice announced to the group after they were done eating. “As Camila and Lilith have already done so, Mary can cover the second shift.”</p><p>Ava thrust her hand into the air. Beatrice looked at her, before realising she was asking for permission to speak. </p><p>“Yes, Ava?”</p><p>“Can I be on night duty?”</p><p>“No.” Came the collective response from every person at the table.</p><p>“We appreciate you volunteering, but maybe another time.” Beatrice said gently.</p><p>"Come on! I won't fall asleep or anything. Promise." Ava put on her most charming smile, which didn't really help her argument, but it was funny to watch her try.</p><p>“You know you sleepwalk, right?” Lilith piped up, changing the topic. "You'd probably fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the mountains."</p><p>“Wait, what? Seriously? I thought that only happened in movies.” Ava looked excited at having discovered something else her body could do.</p><p>“Yep, you walked out onto the porch last night reciting a sandwich order. Nicholas Cage may have also been mentioned.” Camila said with a giggle.</p><p>Ava looked like she was having a revelation. “Huh, well, at least I don’t snore like Mary.”</p><p>“And how would you know <em>that</em>?” Mary turned to her with a threatening look.</p><p>“Remember that time in Ronda?" Ava said, her eyebrows raised. "You were <em> literally </em> echoing off the walls, the acoustics of the church really weren't helping, you sounded like a demonic choir-”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Beatrice interjected, holding back a laugh and keeping the peace as always.</p><p>After they finished dinner Ava collected everyone’s plates and took them to the sink. Camila went over and showed her how to wash the dishes, they worked together cleaning the pots, pans and cutlery. Lilith joined them, drying everything they washed and putting it away in the cabinets. Camila could hear Beatrice and Mary discussing the plan in the background, Ava and Lilith bickering over how to store away glasses.</p><p>It all felt so domestic and Camila wished that this could last forever. That this moment of happiness would be frozen in time. She couldn't bare to think of what lay before them. What would be left after.</p><p>After they were done cleaning up they all moved into the living room. Camila collapsed on one of the sofas, laid down on her back and closed her eyes. It was a fairly comfortable sofa, sure it wasn’t a soft mattress and her body would probably be aching in the morning, but it certainly beat sharing a bed with Lilith. Camila thinks she’d probably explode if she had to do that. <br/>
<br/>
She was woken out of her deep contemplation by a light pillow to the face. She pulled it off her face and squinted up at her assailant.</p><p>"You're not gonna sleep here tonight, right?" Ava asked her, leaning over Camila, taking up her entire field of view.</p><p>"Actually, I am going to sleep here." Camila replied, lightly shoving her face to the side.</p><p>“Nonsense!" Ava exclaimed. "You can room with me, you’re like a cuddly little care bear, you’ll hardly take up any space on the bed.” </p><p>Camila’s mind flashed back to Ava squeezing the everloving hell out of that poor pillow in her sleep.</p><p>
  <em> Oh lord, is this my punishment? </em>
</p><p>“With all due respect Ava, I think I may take my chances with the sofa.” Camila said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Your back is gonna kill you in the morning, besides, I haven’t had any negative reviews so far.” Ava replied, nudging Beatrice with her elbow.</p><p>“Well, I was so tired last night that even the rapture wouldn’t have woken me.” Beatrice chipped in. “But I can’t lie, it <em> was </em> one of the best nights of sleep I’ve had in a long time.”</p><p>Camila sighed lightly and caved in. “Alright, I’ll room with you tonight.”</p><p>“Hope we find you alive in the morning Sister.” Mary said over her third glass of wine.</p><p>
  <em>Me too, Mary. Me too. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Camila finally managed to extricate herself from Ava’s vice-like bear hug, taking several large gulps of air as she stood next to the bed. She looked pitifully at the pillow she’d substituted in her place and thanked it for its sacrifice. </p><p>The younger woman was still getting to grips with the whole motor function aspect, but the strength the Halo gave Ava was a whole other thing she still had to learn to control. </p><p>Camila twisted from side to side, hearing the cracks of her back as she did so. </p><p>She quietly exited the room, not wanting to alert Beatrice of her presence and peeked into Mary’s room. She was sure the mercenary would’ve had her head in the morning and yet somehow that was still better than sharing a bed with Lilith. </p><p>Alas it was not meant to be, Mary was once again sprawled out on the bed, snoring even louder due to the alcohol she’d consumed that evening. Camila shut the door and placed her forehead on the surface with a groan. </p><p>She reluctantly made her way towards the last door in the hallway. </p><p>She slowly opened the door, thankfully the cottage didn’t have creaky doors nor squeaky floorboards, so she managed to enter fairly soundlessly. </p><p>Luckily, Lilith wasn’t taking up the whole bed. She slept on the left side of the queen sized bed, so Camila walked around to the other side and ever so carefully climbed into the bed. She laid flat on her back and exhaled deeply, finally feeling comfortable at last. The breeze filtering in through the window felt fantastic. </p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p>Finally, sleep. </p><p>“Ava’s a handful I take it?” </p><p>
  <em> Oh fu- frick. </em>
</p><p>Camila knitted her eyebrows together and cried internally. </p><p>“More like an armful. I think she left indents on my ribcage.” She said with a weary laugh. </p><p>She heard Lilith shift a little, like she was going to turn around, but hesitated at the last second. </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Camila asked.</p><p>There were lengths of time in-between their responses. Carefully chosen words crafted so as to not break an unspeakable boundary set.</p><p>“Every time I close my eyes…” Lilith trailed off. “Sleep is just hard to come by these days.”</p><p>Camila stared at the fancy light fixture on the ceiling, and saw how the moonlight cast shadows across the ceiling. </p><p>The cicadas were out in full bloom this time of year. Chirping and clicking in the dry Italian heat. The sound could clearly be heard through their open windows, soothing white noise that filled in the silent moments. </p><p>Camila mulled on a thought. “When I was younger, and had nightmares, my mum would sing me songs from the highlands.”</p><p>She rolled over onto her side and was met with Lilith’s back. The same back she’d spent all afternoon pretending not to stare at.</p><p>“I can’t remember them anymore, but I do remember no matter how long it took me to fall asleep, she’d continue singing until I did.” Camila reminisced on her memories. She then realised that Lilith had probably never experienced this. That her childhood hadn’t had this kind of love Camila felt blessed to receive.</p><p>“Your mum sounds nice.” Came the reply, and Camila giggled.</p><p>“I’ll let her know you enjoyed the sweet nettle tea.”</p><p>Camila thought back to how she’d calmed down Lilith the evening before. </p><p>She gently placed the flat of her palm against her back. Again with the slightest pressure, applying more as Lilith showed no signs of rejection. She moved her hand in small circles, hoping to soothe the other woman. She felt Lilith’s muscles relax underneath her touch, her shoulders no longer so stiff.</p><p>Camila scooted herself closer, feeling brave she asked Lilith quietly, “Would...would you like me to hold you?”</p><p>There was a moment of absolute stillness.</p><p>Lilith nodded, it was a movement that could’ve easily been missed. </p><p>“Please.” She sounded small, unlike the Lilith she had known so far.</p><p>Camila realised that their height difference wasn’t going to help them out in this situation, so she wiggled herself a bit further up the bed.</p><p>She slipped an arm around Lilith’s waist, slowly so the other woman had time to push her hand away if she wanted to. </p><p>Camila couldn’t help herself from enjoying this. Enjoying this moment of prolonged physical contact, it felt so warm, so right. </p><p>
  <em> I’m doing this for Lilith. </em>
</p><p>But deep down her heart knew that she wanted this too. This mere action brought so much peace into the raging storm that were her emotions, her thoughts all jumbled up in her head.</p><p>She refrained from pressing her chest against Lilith’s back, knowing that if she did so the other woman would surely feel every pound of her fast beating heart.</p><p>Camila closed her eyes and began to sing, softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take me to the docks, there's a ship without a name there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And it is sailing to the middle of the sea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The water there is deeper than anything you've ever seen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jump right in and swim until you're free </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt a similar comfort to that of when her mum would calm her, the last time she felt that was years and years ago. Although she was the one singing now, it brought her an immense sense of tranquility.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will remember your face</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I am still in love with that place </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But when the stars are the only things we share </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will you be there? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Music and prayer were interchangeable to her. She sang and she felt that connection to God, she felt it deep in her soul and it reassured her that regardless of everything going on she would have her faith. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Money came like rain to your hands while you were waiting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For that cold long promise to appear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> People in the churches started singing above their hands </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They say my God is a good God and He cares </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt Lilith’s breathing even out, and Camila herself slipped into a comfortable sleep not long after.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was lowkey an excuse to fuel my pinterest addiction and spend ages looking at pretty outfits. Also, each update is getting longer and longer! I spend WAY too much time proofreading and tweaking my writing, so now I'm just posting this cause it's getting a bit ridiculous 😭 </p><p>I'm getting a bit busier but will update when I can, thanks for sticking around and supporting my writing dudes 🥺</p><p>Thank you for reading, I appreciate every kudos and comment left on my fic 🥰❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>